


Back To You

by klavscaroline



Series: Back To You [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline Goes To NOLA, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, No Hayley No Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: 'The way he held her up against the tree that day in the woods, the filthy words he whispered into her ears, the look he gave her as they both climaxed. Fuck, she shuddered, desire coursing through her body, lighting up the very ends of her nerves. Those memories would forever be etched in her mind. She blushed at the fact that she was thinking about him whilst she lied on another man's bed.' All she wanted was to find a way back to him, even if it means going to NOLA.Companion Piece to Part 1. 'I Will Never Be Her', written in Cami's perspective.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Back To You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703110
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read 'I Will Never Be Her', I never expected so many people to like it, but I guess we're all on board that Anti-Klamille ship.

**_I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_ **

**_When I'm lying close to someone else_ **

Her eyes prickled with tears, as she laid flat on the stranger's bed. No, she would not cry, she was made of tougher stuff than that. _But it sure does hurt_.

She looked over at the person beside her, his dark hair looking out of place. She was so used to seeing dark blond curls in her dreams that anything else appeared strange and disappointing.

She racked her brain for this man's name, but came up with nothing. Truth be told, it didn't even matter. None of them mattered…

Whether he was a Tim, Benjamin or Gary, she would forget him come sunrise, and every one of these encounters were just as meaningless as the last. In fact, she wasn't even interested in the sex anymore. She would only follow these men to their rooms, take her fair share of blood and compel them to believe that they had.

It would be pointless to sleep with them, it brought her no satisfaction, not when the only person in her mind was one Original Hybrid and thinking about him hurts in more ways than one. 

The way he held her up against the tree that day in the woods, the filthy words he whispered into her ears, the look he gave her as they both climaxed. _Fuck_ , she shuddered, desire coursing through her body, lighting up the very ends of her nerves. Those memories would forever be etched in her mind. She blushed at the fact that she was thinking about him whilst she lied on another man's bed.

So yes… what even was the point?

She sighed. Another sleepless night it was.

* * *

**_Playing and replaying old conversations_ **

**_Overthinking every word_ **

_"I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?"_ His voice echoed in her head.

She wanted to scream at him that _YES, yes it was_. For years, she had been trying to prove to the guys around her that she was worth it. That she was worth the love that she gave them in return. But one after another, they would leave. Whether it was for someone else, or it was their inability to accept her flaws, or maybe it was all about that revenge, what remained in the end was that they left her.

So no, she didn't understand at all which part of her had appealed to him, when clearly no one else did either.

_"It was all for you, Caroline"_ At the time, she hadn't even registered it. The way his face was contorted, as though he was in pain. Now she knew, he was heartbroken. After everything he had done for her, she still thought of him as the bad guy.

The memory continued as she recalled him walking away from her, and every fibre of her being wanted to run after him, but something inside her, call it loyalty to her friends, kept her deeply rooted to the ground (But was it really loyalty? Or was it just the fear of having to acknowledge her own dark desires?)

_"He was your first love, I intend to be your last,"_ she swallowed nothing but air. Her mouth was parched and there was that odd, non-existent stone stuck at the back of her throat. She hated him for saying this. She hated him for making her feel so utterly in love with him. The fact that he, a creature that had lived over a thousand years old, would confess to wanting to be her last love left her in disbelief.

She hated him. God, she hated him.

Except, she really didn't.

_ "Perhaps one day in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." _

His words brought clarity to her fuddled brain. She smiled, knowing what she needed to do and proceeded to take out her passport. 

* * *

**_And what's the point in hiding?_ **

**_Everybody knows we got unfinished business_ **

She was halfway through packing her suitcase when Elena came into their dorm at Whitmore College.

"Hey, where're you going, Care?" She asked.

"Elena, you're back," Caroline started, unsure of how to break this to her friend. "I'm- I'm sorry," Why was she apologising again? This was her life and she didn't owe anything to anyone. She took a deep breath and started again, "I just… I'm leaving here for a while and I don't know how long I'll be gone for."

"Where're you going?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows. 

There was no point in hiding it, was there? It's not as if their sexual tension was a well kept secret.

"New Orleans," she replied. There was no need for her to elaborate, as Elena nodded, knowing full well what waited for her in the city. 

"I see," the brunette said simply. 

"And you know what? I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for finally doing something for myself. He makes me happy, okay? And after everything we've been through, I think I deserve to be." She let out her frustrations, it felt good to speak her mind without worrying about offending anyone. 

"Hey, hey, I'm not judging," her friend replied, "I know exactly what it's like to love someone you're not supposed to," her voice carried off wistfully. "You should go before it's too late or you'll lose him forever."

Caroline was stunned, not only was she shocked that Elena was encouraging her to go to Klaus, but it also seemed as though she was speaking from her own experience. 

"Elena, are you okay?" She asked softly.

Elena's eyes snapped back to her, "I- yes, it was a long time ago. You should go," she smiled.

* * *

**_Every time we talk_ **

**_Every single word builds up to this moment_ **

She left the airport with only a small briefcase and bag in tow. She'd never been to New Orleans before, and she berated herself, realising she didn't even know where to start looking.

She hailed a cab and headed for the French Quarters, figuring that it was a good place to begin. Upon her ride, she was amazed by the culture and spirit the city had in comparison to Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry," she broke the silence, as the cab driver tilted his head to indicate that he was listening, "This might come off as a strange question, but do you happen to know the Mikaelsons?"

The cab driver stiffened upon recognition of the name, "The Mikaelsons are a notorious bunch. You seem like a sweet girl, so take my advice and stay away from them if you value your life."

When she didn't respond, he sighed, "I probably shouldn't tell you this for your own good, but you would most likely find them at Rousseau's, or at their residence, The Abattoir."

_Perhaps one day in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer._

"Change of destination, sir. I'd like to go to The Abattoir," she stated with a determined look on her face.

The cab driver spun around to a different direction and soon after, they stopped in front of a large house. It was clear that the building has been through some rough times, but it was more or less as grand as she would expect from the Mikaelsons.

As she stepped closer towards the entrance, her heart pounded faster and faster. She suppressed the thoughts of self doubt and insecurity, as she raised her hand to ring the bell.

For what seemed like forever, the door swung open to reveal an unfamiliar set of eyes.

"What do you want?" The man said gruffly.

"I'm sorry, I must've gotten the wrong address. I'm looking for Klaus? Klaus Mikaelson," she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"Mr. Mikaelson is a busy man, if you're another one of his fangirls, I suggest you leave before this turns nasty," he threatened, baring his fangs.

"Look, Mister, I appreciate you playing secretary for Klaus, but I'm not leaving until I see him," she spoke confidently, even though her insides were shaking with fear. She was only a baby vampire, and this man looked to have centuries over her. "He'll know who I am, and I don't think it will be wise for you to hurt me." She silently hoped that Klaus' affections for her still stood.

"Look, Miss," he mimicked her. "This isn't how things works around here. I'm going to ask you one last time. Leave," he stood his ground.

Caroline wasn't anything if not stubborn and assertive, she didn't come all this way just to go home. "I can assure you that you won't regret telling him I'm here," the man was unfazed, "Tell him Caroline Forbes wants to see him."

He faltered, stepping back ever so slightly, "Miss F-Forbes, I apologise," he stuttered. "I will be right back," he turned towards the house behind him.

"That won't be necessary," a voice called out from the staircase, as footsteps came closer and closer. "You may go," he said to the vampire.

When he approached the door, the afternoon sun shone upon him to reveal his face, and she bit her lips in anticipation.

"Hello, love," he greeted her in the same way that he always did, as though they never spent a day apart.

* * *

**_If I could do it all again_ **

**_I know I'd go back to you_ **

He led her deeper into the house, his hands never leaving the small of her back as he carried one of her bags.

"I see my reputation precedes me," she teased, referring to the vampire who clearly recognised her name.

"I merely told them that if you were ever to show up, that you would be welcomed," he said, trying to keep his voice nonchalant. "I never thought you'd actually be here," he whispered quietly, though his voice echoed in the hollow room, "I always hoped, but…"

"I'm here, Klaus, I'm here," she reassured him. "It took me a while to realise this, but I've been living for someone else all this time, and I forgot to live for myself. I don't know if your offer still stands, but if it does, I'd love for you to show me your city."

"I never make promises I don't intend to keep, especially not to you," his voice was low, as though he was referring to that one memory she would never forget, even if she lived to a thousand. 

_I intend to be your last._

She couldn't help but chuckle at just how surreal this situation was, and her melodic sounds brought a smile on his face.

"You know, back in Mystic Falls, it had always been you chasing after me. I thought it's about time for me to chase after you," she confessed, turning towards him, "And maybe if I could do it all again, I wouldn't have waited for so long."

Her sincerity touched him deeply, and he couldn't stop himself from gravitating towards her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, his lips descended on hers.

Their kiss was just as he remembered, if not better. There was nothing holding back her emotions and she was giving him all of her. Her hands crept up to the side of his face and she held him gently, as if she was afraid he would let go.

"However long it takes ends today," she murmured against his lips, "No more waiting, no more regrets."

"I can't wait, love."

"Last love," she corrected, burying her head in his shirt.

As he held her, the only thought that ran through his mind was just how much he loved her. Perhaps one day, he would have the courage to tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark as that would mean a lot!
> 
> (And for anyone who was wondering, Katherine is actually in Elena's body and she's speaking about her own experience with Elijah - it's my lowkey nod to Kalijah)
> 
> And there will be one last Part 3, based on and named after the song 'Don't Start Now'. As always, feedback feeds my muse. Thank you once again to everyone for reading!


End file.
